


you're not violating his bodily boundaries if you stay outside his skin, right?

by ckret2



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Character Study, Gen, Light Angst, vaguely yandere vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckret2/pseuds/ckret2
Summary: Musings from the symbiote's perspective on its new host Peter Parker—and why it's spending so long as his suit instead of slipping safely inside, the way it will for its future hosts.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Venom Symbiote
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71
Collections: SYMBRUARY





	you're not violating his bodily boundaries if you stay outside his skin, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@symbruary](symbruary.tumblr.com) Day 17: "sharing a body." Y'all I am so tired today. This is the only thing I'm writing today. Enjoy.
> 
> I couldn't think of any sharing-a-body ideas because I've already written like... a lot of things about what it's like for symby sharing a body. But only Eddie's body! I haven't written about Spidey yet! Have some angst. I'm not putting this one in my compilation of other symby character study ficlets on AO3 because that one’s Venom specific and this one's got Peter instead of Eddie.

It felt so exposed. So thin, so weak. Tearable, terrible.

It should be deep inside its host, where it would be sheltered whenever it didn't have to shelter its host. It wasn't meant to live like this, pressed to the outside of its host's skin—like a wanderer in the street seeking shelter, pressed to the glass doors of an apartment building, staring into the lobby but never allowed to come inside.

It was so afraid.

Afraid to be trapped on the outside like this, pressed against the thin skin membrane of a safe haven but unable to enter, utterly undefended; but afraid of the consequences of entering uninvited. Afraid of rejection, of fear, of banishment; it didn't think anyone on this planet would know of the planet it had fled from, would know of how cruel its people were to their hosts; and yet somehow it dreaded that its new host would automatically assume it was like its people.

And so it waited on the outside. Sitting outside the doors, staring inside, bearing the sun and the rain and the dust and dirt that came with living on the street without a home to return to.

At most, it extended only a few tendrils into its host's bloodstream, enough to get as little food as it could possibly survive on; that was nothing to begrudge it for, right? It couldn't possibly be resented for feeding itself? Its host was compassionate. He would understand. He would forgive it for stealing the bare minimum it needed to live.

He would forgive it when he found out; and he would find out when it was sure it had proven itself. When it had stood on the steps in front of that apartment building long enough that the landlord could look outside and realize that it was not a vagabond but a sentinel. When it had proven its devotion, its usefulness, its worth, its virtue. Then it would tell its host that it was here, and ask to come inside—and he would let it inside.

But not until then. Not until then. Not until it knew that it would be welcomed inside. Until then, it would wait outside, silent, patient, and give its host everything he could ever want and ask for nothing in return. It wouldn't break in. It wouldn't intrude. It wouldn't invade. 

It would prove it wasn't like the rest of its kind.

And then it would have a home.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post available on [tumblr](https://ckret2.tumblr.com/post/190887202337/youre-not-violating-his-bodily-boundaries-if-you). Comments/reblogs there are very welcome (as are comments here)!


End file.
